


My Climb To Happiness

by Darkvixen1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Babies, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Teen Pregnancy, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkvixen1/pseuds/Darkvixen1
Summary: When left alone and pregnant. Stiles will do anything to be happy again.. Even run with Wolves.





	My Climb To Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> first ever story so if i left and tags out or anything let me know and if you guys and gals like or any thing leave a comment let me know what you think

I'm dreading the start of school. all summer I've just been counting down the days to the hell that is junior year.just thinking of going there is making me ill and here's why. I'M PREGNANT!!! I know shocked me to when i learned that bit of news.but not nearly as much as what i learned right after. So i'm in shock when my stomach grumbles big surprise I'm hungry so i decide to go get some food. so as i'm driving through town I pass by Lydia Martin's house. We all know the Lydia Martin types the "Queen Bees" of high school or so they think {wink,wink} who i just recently became good friend with or so I thought at the time. I see my boyfriend Jackson's Porsche parked out side so I stop. Now I know what your thinking me the lonely daughter of the Sheriff, the smart and sarcastic and kind of weird girl with some one like Jackson Whittemore (yeah right) I know again it surprised me to but I like tho think it had something to do with (and not to brag) my banging body lol. in some peoples words i look like a younger red haired version of Scarlett Johansson. I take that as a huge complement now back to the story. Now any other time that wouldn't be suspicious....except Jackson's supposed to be out of town with his parents.? So being the good old Sheriff's daughter that I am I find that to be a little off, so I decide to check it out. so I park the jeep and go knock on the door no one answers but i know there here the cars are out front so me being me i try the knob and hey what do you know it's unlocked, so I go in and call out "Hello Lydia,Jackson anybody here" still know answer so naturally i head up stairs to Lydia's room doors closed of course. At this time we've all guessed whats going on, but I have to see for myself so I have absolute proof. i open the door and there riding my boyfr..sorry ex-boyfriend is my now ex-friend Lydia Martin.

**Author's Note:**

> so like I said first ever story let me know what you think. if I have something good going or if i should just quit while i'm ahead.


End file.
